Corrugated metal conduits or tubes are widely used in industry and typical applications include those applications where it is desired to provide a conduit for high temperature fluids which is capable of accommodating differential expansion and contraction of the conduit relative to supporting structure, where it is desired to provide a fluid conduit having maximum hoop strength, applications where the conduit must extend in a curved path and/or with its opposite ends misaligned, and applications where the additional surface provided by the corrugations is useable as a heat exchanger between fluid flowing through the conduit and the medium surrounding such conduit. In many of the above applications the corrugated conduits or tubes employed are of comparatively short lengths ranging between several inches and several feet and basically it is comparatively expensive to produce corrugated metal tubes in such short lengths.